


Lighthouse

by Lolsthecat



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Running, SOA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: You're his lighthouse. The one person that can pull him from the darkness. Give his life hope. Give his life meaning again. After things get too much with the club he seeks comfort in you, friendship and love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a one shot but that could change.

10 years is a long time. Relationships can wither, foundations can crack. But it had been 10 years to the date; you had met Juice by chance. You often think of the awkward tattooed man that showed up to give you a tow. You were both drawn to each, without reason. On the ride to TM you just clicked, a friendship was born. The ride was no longer than 20 minutes but you managed to coax him out of his shell. You shared a love of technology, comic books, and games. You were two peas in a nerd pod. You were his rock throughout the years. However, you cannot remember how exactly it came to be that way. Whenever he needed you he would just show up. The key you left under your mat at the front door became his. The key had been untouched for years, until he found it and started using it. It was destined to be his. Juice spent all his free time invading your personal space. Often you would find him rearranging furniture and cupboards, cleaning the house from top to bottom. These were the days you knew he needed you most. These were the days when the voices would not let up. Not giving him a moment of peace. The further his relationship with the club progressed, the more they demanded from him, the tougher it got. 

10 years to the date....

A familiar knock on the front door made you pause your game and pulled you too your feet. Juice had not knocked in years. A lump formed in your throat. This wasn’t going to be good. Your fingertips grazed the brass knob. Slowly pulling back the door, you analysed the dark silhouette in front of you. “Juice?” You held your hand out towards him. Offering him a life raft, you knew he was sinking.  He stepped over the threshold. Connect his head with your shoulder. He broke down. You pulled him close. Stepping back with him in your arms, you kicked the door shut. Never breaking your hold on him. Juice unleashed all the pent up emotions: stress, guilt, sadness, onto your shoulder, drenching your skin. His body began to slump down towards the floor. You knew you couldn’t hold him up, so you guided him down with you. “Juice,” You spoke softly, cupping his cheeks in your hands, pulling his head up to face you, “what’s going on?” Your thumbs traced his tear stained cheeks. Wiping away his pain and misery.  
“I’ve fucked up (Y/N). It’s a mess. I don’t know what to do anymore.” Your heart broke for him, with him. To see him in such pain. That’s when you saw it. Lifting his head to you revealed the front of his neck. Your hands trailed down, moving his collar slowly out of the way. The familiar prickle of forming tears stung behind your eyes. His neck was a battlefield of bruising. Purples, black, blues swirled together, interlacing to form a distinctive ring around his neck. “Oh Juicy.”  A thousand questions washed around in your mind. You knew he was scared. You needed to get him to calm down in order to talk to you. “Come on.” Your hand reached to his, never letting go as you walked him to the living room. 

His head crashed down on your thighs. Juice laid in silence, staring off into space. “Talk to me. Let me help you.” Your voice came out as a soft whisper as you stroked his scalp. Juice unleashed the whole story. Verbalising his issues made gave him a sense of relief, but only for a moment. “It’s going to get worse. There’s no coming back from the things I have done. I’m like a poison.”  
“You need to leave...” You stopped stroking him. Juice never thought he would hear those words from you. He sat up fixating his eyes on yours. Searching for something more, answers. “You can’t stay in Charming. Juice, you need to leave.” Juice could feel himself sinking into a bottomless pit, hopeless, loveless, alone.  
“I...Please.” The tears Juice stemmed earlier were back with vengeance.  
“Wait... you’re getting ahead of yourself.” You softly kissed his cheek in an attempt to sooth him. “Juice, you don’t have to go alone.” You said lovingly. His tears fell silently. He took a chance. Juice had nothing else to lose. In one swift moment Juice connected his lips with yours. His feelings for you ran deep. The comfort you always offered him, the friendship you shared. Your eyes went wide before slowly fluttering shut. His kiss was sweet, long and hopeful. When your lips came to part you could finally finish what you wanted to say to him. “Juice, we can leave together.”  
“I can’t do that to you. Besides, I have no money.” You smiled softly at him.  
“I have money Juice. Nothing else is holds me here other than you. I want to keep you safe.” A light flickered on behind Juice’s eyes. All the hurt and guilt he had been feeling was falling into the shadows. “We can go stay at my cabin and workout our next move from there.” 

You both would leave everything behind, travelling light, leaving his bike. You had no family to worry about. Your most valuable relationship in Charming was with Juice. You would travel to the end of the world with him, even if it was just as his companion. You are his lighthouse in the dark, but to you he is so much more.  

You found happiness in each other. You found love in each other. You found a home in each other.


End file.
